Melissa's Hatred of Star Fleet
by maysecret
Summary: Melissa is a young adult living on a planet away from the outreaches of Star Fleet, until one day, a very dashing captain shows up...
1. Chapter 1

The raucous atmosphere blended with the flashing lights was enough to give anyone a headache, but especially so was one young human woman. This was not her idea of a good time her body language said, as her pupils dilated and contracted with the quickly changing strobe lights. She pasted on a phony smile for her friends as she made her way to the outer wall, under a vibro-speaker, the newest "techno" on this planet. Perhaps remaining under it, the main blast of this rib-rattling beat would be focused away from her. She doubted it was her being human that made her dislike it so, but more her personality as she saw several human females out there among the locals. A humanoid species, they had oversized heads and a tad lacking in imagination. However they had accepted her with open "arms" so to speak. Anyone opposed to the "almighty" Federation was always welcome here.

She probably would never've noticed him, but a brazen young male sauntered his way over to her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked, his vowels slurring slightly.

"Don't need one." She held up her halfway filled glass.

"Of course you don't. He was standing next to her now, looking over the dance-frenzied crowd. "They move with last year's style." He observed and looked over at her. His piercing blue eyes were clear; no hint of impairment, and his breath was clean of the smell of alcohol.

"You were faking." She looked at him with slight amazement. "Why would any guy fake drunkenness?"

"Covers any mistakes we might make in the pick up lines, but," he leaned in closer and continued in a whisper, "usually the girls don't notice." Melissa backed away, and stared into his captivating eyes, noticing the dare challenging her.

Feeling suddenly carefree, she responded, "What time?"

His stare faltered a second, and then caught himself. "Seven. Tomorrow."

"Where?"

"Yokam's Grill, pick you up?"

She laughed, "First date with you, I think not."

He grinned with an unabashed way that matched his personality. "Of course, m'dear." He mock bowed and spun on his heal and left. Her eyes followed him across the room as he met up with someone she never would have suspected, a Vulcan.

"Who was that hot bod?" Krista drooled enviously after the departed guy.

Melissa just rolled her eyes, "My date tomorrow night."

Krista's neck about snapped as she spun to look hard at Melissa, her drink sloshing over the edge and Krista sloshed as well.

"I think you've had enough." Melissa gently plucked the drink from her friend's hand, and led her towards the door. Hearing her name called, she looked over her shoulder as Nate came running up with a look of scornful pleasure on his face.

"What now?" she snapped as Krista looked as if she was going to loose her lunch, dinner and tomorrow's breakfast all at once.

"Star fleet, they're here!" he said breathlessly. "Word is that they docked out there, and brought a shuttle in." he chuckled. "Guess they didn't get the memo that they aren't welcome here."

Laughing, she asked, "What's Mitch's plan?" as she leaned Krista against the door, distracted with the new developments.

"Take 'em hostage." His grin turned sinister, and Lissa got a twinge of… she pushed the thoughts from her mind. This was their chance to strike back.

Questions rushed out of her as fast as she could think of them, "Why are they here? Who are they? How high on the totem pole are they? What's our next plan of action? Krista's down for the count, we'll have to make do without her."

"Slow down! I don't know why, there's a rumor that they are here to squelch the rebellion that is brewing, others say that their ship needs some repairs, but who cares, they are still here. As of who, I don't know, but Mitch is calling everyone to HQ."

"Ok, I'll get Krista a cab. Meet you there in 15." Lissa grabbed Krista under the arm, muttering under her breath.

After settling her girlfriend in the back seat of a cab and paid the fare of an indignant cabbie, she hurriedly ran over to her bike. She pulled on her well-worn leather jacket, started the engine of the PRS-750, feeling the power humming beneath her knees and put on her glasses. Checking over her shoulder, she sped away into the traffic, ignoring the honking horns and slipped in and out of the home commuters and down the dank alley. Gliding up to the door, she killed the silent motor, and knocked a rapid beat. The door squeaked open, and she entered the lair of Nirvana's Rebellion.

The confusion pulsed in the air, many voices converging at once, and Lissa slowly made her way down to her usual seat, where Nate already was sitting. He moved over to allow her to sit.

"Mitch is about to speak." His voice cracked with excitement and Lissa felt another twinge. Something felt wrong, and she couldn't put her finger on it.

The warm, suave voice sounded over the tumult that made her lose her worries, and she looked up at the handsome man standing before the assembly.

"No doubt you've heard the rumors of Star Fleet being right here in our city of Jumal, but what you might not've heard is that the Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise is among them." He waited for the stir to die down. "Here's the crew on-world." The view screen behind him showed the files being pulled up.

Mitch glanced down at a young mate sitting in the front row, "Thanks to this fine young lad, Livil for finding their files. Our intel suggests that only two of the entire crew is on-planet, reasons unknown. The First Officer and, of course, Captain Jim Kirk."

Two profiles showed and Lissa felt as if her seat was yanked out from under her and she landed in a pile of Bantha Poodoo. It was the guy from the club earlier this evening, and his Vulcan friend. Her shock caught Mitch's attention.

"Do you know these men?" he addressed her.

"He asked me on a date for tomorrow night." She managed to say, her voice withstood without a crack.

Mitch's face contorted with two different emotions, the first being distrust, but quickly replaced with eagerness.

"Did you know who he was?"

"No," she replied honestly, "Just some guy at the club."

"Did you say yes?"  
"I did."

Mitch eyes glowed with an uncanny passion that made Lissa shiver. "Go through with it," he said vehemently, "and we'll set up the trap. As for the Vulcan, he wouldn't be too far behind his C.O."

Mitch addressed the rest of the audience. "We'll commence with this operation, and it will be called Op. 42, you will receive notifications if your skills are needed. You all should head out, we've been here long enough."

The whirlwind swept around her as she hurriedly made her way out the door. She didn't know what she was supposed to do, but she just needed to go home, like Mitch said. She was let out first, the rules of their game are no one can all leave at once, they must stagger out the door.

She got on her bike, and slowly entered into the mainstream of life. Every nerve of hers was on fire, she felt betrayed, but didn't know why. Lights flashing ahead startled her, and she quickly swerved back into her lane.

Lissa knew she had to get home before she ended up killing herself.

Swinging her leg off as she killed the engine, she parked her bike in its usual home, and quickly ran up the 2 flights of stairs to her house.

She lived alone, and she loved it. Unlocking the deadbolt, she slid the door open cautiously.

*

The next day she sat on the bench across from Yokam's Grill, nervousness riddling her body with quivers. All day long she couldn't think of anything else, and now she tried to control her harsh, short breaths that were making her feel lightheaded. Quick steps approached her, and the distraction was welcome. She looked up at Mitch, and he dropped the instructions in her lap, then said, "You know as soon as anything goes down, hit the floor. You won't get hurt, but do get out of there fast."

Lissa nodded hard, the plan was unknown to her, in order that nothing could implement her if she was detained. Her cover would remain stout and nothing could hint to the captain where anything was coming from.

"Go get ready." Mitch said, dismissing her, and she hurriedly left, she only had an hour to get dressed.

The hour she spent preening and primping sped by quickly. She looked herself over in the mirror. She wore a classy halter top, cut modestly, but sexy, and a pair of fashionable old style jeans, something that seemed to be missing from today's fashion that just has a trendy look. Her brown hair she had swept up into a loosely held bun.

"As good as it's gonna get." She muttered to herself as she applied the final touch of lip-gloss.

Heading for the door, she paused for a quick second to look over her shoulder at the sunset. An old, yet unfamiliar feeling of homesickness washed over her. Pushing it aside, she grabbed her leather jacket off the couch and slid it on. Well worn and comfortable, it felt as if it was her only friend for the evening.

She quickly took the stairs down 3 at a time, and ended up on the street in no time at all. Before she hopped on her bike, she breathed deeply, preparing for the role she was about to play. She slowly let her mind settle into the character she must become. Cockiness, spunk, and confidence washed over her, and she sauntered over to her bike. She settled into the seat and flicked the start, and it revved to life before settling into its silent purr. She leaned forward and sped off. Winding through the traffic, she made record time to the restaurant.

He stood in the shadows, watching her approach. The mode of transportation was not unique to this type of girl, but her swagger was. She walked with an arrogance that he thought was notable only in the male species. Before she entered the door to the grill, she hesitated, something out of character for someone of this sort. Experience and logic spoke at once, something was off.

Before he could react, her hand went up to her hair, and she quickly pulled out the tie and let it all fall down around her shoulders. Spock's eyebrow went up as he realized that after all she was human, she was probably just nervous about the whole evening. Something he would never understand is why humans get so anxious over "dates" and make themselves up to something they are not. Relationships starting on lies never work.

He waited silently till she sat at her table, then he enter the building and headed to the back table he had reserved for himself. Why the captain insisted on a date with a local girl was beyond his reasoning skills, but then again, when it came to Kirk, all logic was lost. He found it hard to accept, but he must live with it.

Kirk was already in the process of trifling with her, but she was reciprocating, and the unsoundness of their reasoning still baffled him. He settled in for a long evening.

Laughing, Lissa reached out for her water glass. "I don't think I've ever heard of anybody getting stuck a situation like that."

"So we're stuck on this planet with a bunch of eel-like females attracted to my partner, a Vulcan, and they won't leave him alone. They are trying to make him their god or something. I'm tied up in a cage, while Mr. I Don't Flirt is out there surrounded by all these stimulated females, and he's in way over his head. He could command them to clean his ears and they would have just like that. He just looks over at me with the oddest stare I've ever seen a creature have. A complete bewilderment devoid of any feeling. It's hard to describe, but you'd have to have seen his face. "

"I can just imagine." She laid her fork beside her knife, finished with her meal. Her nerves were mounting, as the trap had been laid, but not sprung. Her rigiouna pasta would've been delicious, if she could've tasted it. Acting was not what it was at all cracked up to be, she thought wryly.

She had to admit that Jim Kirk was quite the entertainer as she listened to his tales as captain; she was rather enjoying the evening, despite the ending hanging a dark cloud over her head. He had kept surprising her all evening, as cocky as he was; he still had manners, usually devoid in a man of his category.

He cocked his head as he studied her quickly, and her fingers uncomfortably fingered a lock of hair that brushed her cheek.

He started, "Now," he leaned forward, staring her hard in the eyes, "what I can't figure, is what a pretty and smart girl like you is doing on Nirvana of all places?

She laughed coyly, "I was stuck in a travel agent's office waiting for someone, and read a bunch of brochures, and this place jumped out at me."

"What do you do with your time? It's not like this place has a world-renowned school and such. You are in college. Right?"

"No," she glanced away for a split second and realized she was falling out of character, and smirked "No. I couldn't afford a fancy school, I'm taking classes to become a nurse."

Kirk leaned back in his chair, "Hmm, I had you pegged as someone else."

Her feathers ruffled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I was guessing you were here for the locals." His eyes glittered with a taunt.

She chuckled wryly, "Yeah, there's something sexy about big heads, and small brains." She shot him a pointed look.

"Ouch. Let's change scenery, before I crash and burn too badly, want to go for a walk? It's still warm out."

Her throat tightened because Mitch didn't know anything about them leaving. "Sure," she said with all suaveness of a performer.

Kirk pulled out a credit and left it on the table, leaving a big tip for the tired waiter, and followed her to the door. A sudden motion caught the corner of her eye as the "tired" waiter stuck a needle in the Vulcan's neck and dragged him away from the dining area. She kept her face completely neutral as she realized it was coming together. He held the door open for her, and she walked out, when suddenly she was pushed to the ground and Kirk was being dragged backwards with his arms behind his back. Three masked men were dragging him into an idling van a few feet away, and he was fighting every step of the way. One guy was trying to stab a needle in his neck, but Kirk just wouldn't hold still.

"Run! Just get away." He yelled at her, and she let the façade slip completely away and gave him a cold stare. A masked man grabbed her arm like he was forcing her into the van, next to Kirk, but as soon as the door slid shut; he let go.

The revelation that hit Kirk soon passed as he was stunned enough to stop moving and get tranked.

______

Please review and critique. :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm new at this fanfiction site, so bear with me. Another side point, I only know about Star Trek through the latest movie, so for all those die hard fans, please forgive me if i make any mistake regarding the technology and such. I also apologize for such a short chapter, and such a long gap between uploads. I lost part of my work, and have only now reconstructed it... I still feel it is a little pushed... (also, this is unedited by another person, so if you note mistakes, feel free to message me, and i'll correct them)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the movie/tv series. Only Melissa :)

And now:

The back door swung open, and an already unconscious Vulcan was deposited in the back seat. Noise and excitement milled around her, the lead on the sting ripped his mask off and yelled into his comm. "We've got the goods, repeat, we've got the goods."

Lissa felt confusion caused by the adrenaline rush mixed with the elation of pulling it off, and the guilt tugging at the back of her mind. She fingered the decal on the young captain's sleeve, then looked up at the crew surrounding her. They were all here with the same cause, the same reason she was. Star Fleet or the Federation would just have to learn that they aren't the answer to all being's problems.

Lissa sat back in her seat, and watched the buildings flash by as they pulled into the familiar alleyway all too quickly. She hopped out first, and stepped out of the way of the men dragging in the captives. She pulled her hair back into a clip, as Mitch came striding out to meet her.

"It went well." He said, more statement than anything, his hand came out and grabbed her arm. Lissa flinched inwardly, knowing it was nerves reacting more than anything else, his motion was not aggressive by any means. He leaned in toward her ear. "meet me in 20 minutes?"

She nodded, and he walked away, leaving her to enter HQ on her own. She made her way down the hallway to where the noise was coming from. Entering the large room, she came into an animated crowd, the atmosphere filled with delight and excitement. Numerous people came up to her, congratulating her on a job well done. Apparently, Mitch had found a way to broadcast it for everyone not involved to see it go down.

Nate rushed up to her.

"Wow! You didn't tell me you could act!" He said, half disappointed.

"I didn't think I did." She said, hesitantly, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mitch and two others slip out of the room.

"Well, you can. Oh! There's..." His voice trailed off as he walked away, looking at a pretty girl. Lissa took this moment to slip into another door. Her nature being curious and all, she knew this room was the observation room. She entered it, and shut the door behind her, there was hardly any room to turn around. Between the display equipment and the chair, it was not a room for claustrophobics. She sat down, and pulled up the camera filming the room of the captain and first officer. What she saw surprised her.

A conscious Kirk was on his knees, hands tied behind his back, Mitch in his face. There was no audio, and Lissa would've killed to know what was being said, as Kirk smirked, Mitch slugged him right in the jaw. The outbreak of anger seemed unwarranted, but Lissa didn't know what had been said. Another smirk and another fist, this time to his gut. The younger man doubled over, in obvious pain, the Vulcan in the background resisting his bonds to come to the aid of his friend.

It was going to far, and even Mitch's men saw it. One of them got Mitch's attention and Mitch stepped out of the room.

Lissa exited the room, lost in thought. She didn't know what to do, but instinct pulled her to the captives, and she made her way to where they were being held.

The door slid open for her. Kirk, now back against the wall, looked up at her, ever as much as a flirt as when they first met. She didn't know how he could continue being so jovial when in so much trouble, much less being captian of a starship. She walked over to a water spicket, and soaked a disposable rag that was lying there. She knew that Mitch would not approve, but didn't think he should stay there with his lip split open and bleeding. Call her humane, she couldn't help it. She might be apart of a rebellion, but she still had compassion for those on the opposing side.

She walked over and kneeled in front of him.

"Well hello."

"Shush," she muttered as she dabbed at his bruised face, noticing the slight and hidden scars marring his face.

"Since when do captors clean up their kidnapees?" He winced as she pushed a little harder.

"Since they took me to dinner." She smirked.

"You truly enjoyed it, didn't you? That wasn't an act." His eyes looked up at her, closely examining her face. They were so intense, even through the fatigue, that she looked away as she stood.

"No, I lied about being a nurse. I'm actually in an acting academy. There, all cleaned up."

"Just in time for my big photo shoot and film moment." He said with a half smirk, though she could see the exhaustion setting in as his eyes looked sunken and mouth drooped. She sighed as she lief the room. Inside, her heart screamed that this was going wrong. She had to find Mitch.

Weaving her way through the crowds, she jumped back as an oblivious recruit threatened to step on her foot. Heart pumping quickly and hard, she took in a long breath. Her nerves so deeply suppressed from before, exploded inside of her. She tried to rein in her emotions, but it wasn't working. Mitch would just have to accept her as she was now. Laughing softly to herself, she relaxed slightly, realizing there was no reason to be so worked up. This was only an act to get Star Fleet's attention. Mitch would never let actual harm come to them, but the scene of vicious anger on Mitch's face flashed in her mind. She walked up to the door of his office, undecided and confused, but pulling from inside, the calm facade she needed.

She knocked with a purpose.

"Come in." His smooth voice called from inside the room, the door sliding open. It had changed she she had been here last. She didn't remember it being so dim. A soft score of a local orchestra played in the background. She walked past the bookshelves dividing the room. Set up in front of her was a table for two, candles and flowers and all. Mitch stood on the other side, grinning.

"Surprise."

Normally, his grin made her blush. She knew he had had some interest in her, but now with that grin, with the light flickering across his face reminded her of a diabolical maniac. Fear flared up, but she just simply swallowed and said, "Oh, wow. I had no idea." she smiled sweetly, letting it flow up into her eyes.

"Now I know you already ate dinner, so this is just dessert, a sort of congratulatory treat." He leaned forward and pulled her chair out. The song changed to a classic love ballad. Her nerves danced inside, and she sat to keep her knees from quaking, letting her back slouch slightly, giving the sign that she was relaxed. After a polite sip of wine, it became easier to act calm.

"So, I do have to ask, why was the whole dinner recorded and played for everyone?" she asked in a lull in conversing.

"I figured everyone would ask you and this kept stories accurate." He smiled again, and again she felt like the prey of a polarilla being stalked.

"That makes sense." A quick rapping on the door made her twist hard in the chair, looking at the door, the equivalent of making her jump.

"Come in." The tone was not as silky as it had been for her.

"Sir?" The voice called, Lionel. Mitch's right hand man.

"Over her." Mitch called, more command than informative. Lionel walked over with a slight pause in his step when he realized Mitch wasn't alone, and it was a woman sitting there. He leaned in and whispered something of import into Mitch's ear. Mitch responded to whatever tidbit it was with a widening of his eyes, a gleam of excitement flickering into them.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I must handle this."

"Of course," she replied, feeling discarded and of no use. She rather disliked the feeling of subordination, and her rebellious side overruled her nerves, and that kept her listening through the door. Muffled voices became clear as she pressed her ear against it.

"Mitch, Star Flee contacted us. They gave us the spiel about not negotiating with terrorists."

"Pulling that gig?" She could almost hear Mitch stroke his chin.

"What are we going to do?" Lionel seemed to hang on his "master's" every word.

"It didn't matter how they reacted , we proceed just as I originally planned. Execute them on a live feed, directly connected to Star Fleet."

Melissa felt her world turn cold from the inside out. Blood rushed to her head, and dizziness swept over her. Their deaths, planned from the beginning, and she had helped in their mindless murder. She stumbled back, shock still rolling over her, mind numb.

Knowing she needed to regain at least a smidgen of control, she shook herself, and ran back to the captives room. Seeing the door was now locked, she quickly punched in the code and entered the room. The door slid shut behind her, and as she turned, her eyes glimpsed something rushing at her, then all went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry, this chapter is even shorter than the last, but it is a chapter break/cliffhanger. Thanks everyone for the reviews. It keeps me working. (also, this is unedited by another person, so if you note mistakes, feel free to message me, and i'll correct them)

And now:

She lay there on the floor as Spock reached out and his fingers sensitively found the right nerve endings and connected. Her eyes flew open with a gasp and Spock was struck by her mind's activity. Images flew through his analytical mind and he struggled to process them when the emotions hit. He forgot his main objective of finding the codes, and to just capture her thoughts as he tried desperately to sort them out with the speed that he was receiving them.

Slowly the picture filled out.

_Darkness, fog, distant light. She stood hidden in the shadows. Watching. Watching closely two figures. Faces slowly came into focus, she felt fear, anger, _Spock face winced as he felt it also, _but love, for one of the men down there. _

_An altercation was taking place. An altercation about… the words hadn't come through yet. No, they wouldn't come through, she couldn't hear them. Shoving, shouts, and the taller swung at the other man. Fury leapt up, and uncertainty. She started running, running as fast as she could. The breaths strong and strides powerful, but it was too late. Too late. She watched as he fell; fell against the ground hit by… _the picture faded out.

_She knelt by the still form, and the fright and grief washed over her. She gently touched his bruised cheek, "Kyle," she whispered, too choked up to say anything else. He didn't move, didn't breath. Her fingers quickly raced to his carotid artery, to find a pulse. No life remained in him. She looked up at the car, still idling there, the blood on the front of it. Screams echoed in her mind, and in Spock's. The man behind the wheel, the décor on his shoulders showed his rank, but also his father's rank. She lit into him, tears rolling down her cheeks, but anger welling up in her. She bashed out the window. Pain, searing pain hit her. Glass shards pierced her skin. Ignore. Just ignore. She grabbed the guy's collar. Yanked him out… he was half conscious, alcohol stench filled the air. Gagging, she backed away. He was passed out. _

"_Help!" she yelled. "Anyone, Help me. The sobs choked her throat, but she shouted louder, "Help!!" Lightheaded, she gasped for her breath as she started running. Every pound of the wet asphalt sent jarring pain. Pain that was not physical. The picture was slowly growing black, then a police car. She screamed but no words were said. She pointed behind her, then collapsed at their feet. Then the pictures disappeared completely._

Spock pulled back, visibly shaken. Kirk, who'd been watching the door didn't notice. "Did you get them?"

Xxxx

Kirk looked down, Spock wasn't responding; a rarity. He was about to ask again, but noticed the strangest expression on his friend's face. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that Spock was about to cry. Kirk leaned down and touched his shoulder gently.

"Hey, did you get them?"

The touch pulled Spock from his reveries. "that girl is deeply troubled."

"No surprise there."

"I was not able to meld with her. Her mind was too," he paused. "active."

Kirk wanted to retort that's never stopped him before, but realized he was better off keeping his mouth shut. Besides, he was in a foul mood, being played by the very girl laying at his feet. He had to admit wryly that she had done a very good job.

Her eyes fluttered as she started to stir from Spock's nerve pinch. She came to rather rapidly, scrambling away against the wall. Her face was blank, but her pulse showed in her temple, the only betrayal of fear.

Kirk's hand shifted on the blaster and he noticed her eyes followed every movement of her former firearm and as well as Spock's motion. He suddenly felt the heavy presence of silence. Spock was staring at her as if she was fragile piece of crystal, which, in Kirk's opinion, was not a wise course of action. She was dangerous, especially with her wiles, he thought ruefully.

He decided to break the quiet.

"Nice to see you again."

"I came to help you." she said, evenly.

He scoffed. "And say we believe you. Then way? you think we are going to walk out of here unscathed?"

She looked away, a fierceness returning to her eyes.

"I have found that I don't agree with the plan of what is to happen to you." She sounded almost Vulcan with her blandness.

"That simple, is it?"

Spock broke in, "What is the plan?"

"Kill you. On a live feed." Her eye's never broke contact with Kirk, her pretty stare unnerving him for the first time.

"So, I take Star Fleet wrote us off?" Bitterness welled up, but Kirk stuffed it down. He knew the regs were there for a reason.

"Officially, yes. Though you and I know it's not that simple. However, I just overheard," she hesitated before saying his name, "Mitch never planned on handing you back."

"I gathered that." He watched her glance at his split lip.

She sighed, "Anyway, I didn't sign up for this, and I have to set things right."

"How very noble of you."

Spock touched Kirk's shoulder, "The logical thing to do is get all the help we can."

"How do we know this isn't some big manipulation, an excuse to execute us?"

Lissa snapped, "Ok, I know I don't have the upper hand here, being without a weapon, but they are bound be coming soon, and when they find this, they will no doubt move up your execution. Right now, you have to trust me. I wouldn't want to either if I were in your shoes, but..." her voice trailed off.

"I guess we have to." Kirk begrudgingly gave in.

Motioning for her to stand, Kirk couldn't believe he was giving in, but he was stuck in that infamous rock and hard spot, and so far, the rock looked easier to push at.

"Now, I'm can't trust you with a weapon, and seeing we have only yours, can you do this unarmed?"

she nodded vigorously. "but you must set it to stun. These people out there, I might not agree with their presence course, but I've spent years with them, don't harm them."

"And if I have to?" Kirk watched as confusion and frustration slip across her face, but she did not answer. "Then, let's go."

Xxx

Lissa's heart felt ready to explode, and they hadn't even left the room yet. She walked up to the key pad, punching in the code, making the first real step of betrayal. Actually, in her opinion, the first step was when you made up you mind to betray, just the first action was what most people counted.

The door slip back, and she walked out, glancing up and down the hallways. Empty, and Lissa wondered if Mitch was really that presumptuous that their prisoners needed no security. Something didn't seem right.

She motioned for them to follow, and Kirk came first, weapon ready, on the balls of his feet. She led them away from the party, towards a back door. She knew the layout well, from hours of studying it, observing the fastest escape should they be breached. She never thought that she'd be using it to escape from her people and cause.

One innocuous door stood on their right, and she ran up to it, her footsteps silent. Manually opening the door, she stepped into the cramped closet. Making enough space for the other two, she stepped forward as they entered, then shut the door. Another door, this one more hidden, opened, showing the way down a narrow corridor. She ran, feeling the need to put as much distance between themselves and their soon to come pursuers. At the end of the corridor, there was a staircase running up. She stopped and spun around. Spock was right behind her, and he skidded to a stop, Kirk, running almost backwards, collided into them.

"Sorry." She breathed, "but what are we going to do now. These steps lead to the roof. Once there, getting down will be hard. The fire escape is dilapidated. We never bothered to fix it"

"Who uses a word like that in everyday speech? We'll be fine as long as you hand me your comm." Kirk said, constantly watching behind them.

Her eyebrows went up, but she handed it over. Spock took it, reprograming it to reach someone. Heavy footsteps sounded at the end of the hallway. Lissa took off up the stairs, the other two right on her tail. Taking the steps 3 at a time, they quickly made their way to the roof. Bursting out the door on top, she cleared the way for them. Now in the evening light, Spock had more light to work with, and announced "Finished."

"Ok." Kirk grabbed it, and spoke into it. "Scotty, do you read me?"

"Aye, Captain. Where the heck have you been?" The man responded with a heavy brogue, a man from the Scotch isles.

"Never mind, we need you to beam us out of here. NOW!"

"All three?"

"Yes." Kirk hissed into the comm. right as the men barged out of the door, blasters ready and fired at them. Lissa ducked, and ran behind cooling vent. Kirk fired off one shot, and then another. The men were trying to flank them. Surrounding them, Kirk was desperately trying to hold them off, but outmanned and out gunned, it was hopeless, except that swirls started around them, and Lissa started feeling lightheaded, right as a blaster shot came around the corner and hit her in her stomach. Pain in addition to transporting was too much for her system. Feeling herself disappear and then reappear into a transport room, her knees buckled and she went down. Kirk spun to try and catch her, but she fell to fast. The room slowly went dark, the last thing she heard was her own gasps for air.

_________

I know, leaving her knocked out at the end, seems strangely familiar, but i can't help it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm finding these characters harder and harder to write, needing to watch the movie again :)**

**Also: loving the reviews! Keeps me motivated to write more!!!**

**And now:**

She heard sounds coming from her left, but discerning its source was impossible, she couldn't listen past her pounding head.

"Where am I?" she tried to say, but her mouth felt like it had been relocated. Her eyes fluttered, letting in a little light, sending the waves of pain rolling through her head at a supersonic rate.

A deep voice finally penetrated the fog.

"That's final. She helped kidnap you, Jim. Until we know more about her violent streak, she stays bound to the bed."

Lissa felt the pressure increase on her wrist, feeling slightly warmed metal enclose her, encaging her. She willed her body to fight but the response was nil and the frustration sent pulses of pain through her head, only ceasing when she relaxed'.

"She can't hurt me now, I'm.." the familiar voice said.

"I'm not talking about you. Do you know the kind of damage she could do to this medical bay, much less to me and my people?" The indignation was forceful, much less humorous. Lissa finally realized she was conscious enough to open her eyes without feeling like her head would split open. Nausea passed, and she looked over at the two men, the captain had his back to her, but the doctor noticed immediately.

"The vixen awakes." he muttered as he approached her bedside, scanner in hand. "How are you feeling?" His gruff manner somewhat intimidating, but then he was hardly paying attention to anything but the scanner.

Her mouth engaged, finally, "I don't know." She tried hard to feel how her body was reacting but nothing seemed to feel painful.

The captain backed away, letting the doctor be alone with his patient.

"Well, considering you've been living on a planet that oxidizes your body faster then earth, you're lucky you kidnapped the Captain when you did. It's still reversible."

Lissa's jaw went slack as she stumbled trying to ask more, but the doctor continued on, ignoring the unspoken question.

"BUt don't worry about the shot to your gut. Fixed it up just fine, just don't go around doing any sit ups or anything, the pain killers are masking the reconstruction I had to do. Take it easy."

"That won't be too difficult." she pulled against her restraint.

"You're lucky you aren't in the brig." the man's voice got deeper, with a twang that reminded Lissa of a great uncle she once stayed with in the midwestern North American continent. She let her retort fall flat, knowing that angering this man more would not be wise.

"Sorry," his gruffness sliding a little at the sight of her face. She didn't know that she was displaying her intimidation that clearly, must be the meds.

He continued, "I just don't take it lightly when..."

"McCoy." Kirk appeared behind him, "Let her be. Sorry." he flashed her a grin.

"Ok." McCoy took a small needle and pricked her finger, then left with a small sample of her blood.

"Sorry." Kirk repeated, "He's... temperamental, but a great guy once you get to know him. How are you?"

"You inquire as to my well-being, when a couple hours ago, you didn't trust anything about me."

"You took a shot for me."

She leaned back into the bed, "I didn't."

"Intentional or not, it was aimed at me. If you are a spy for them, you're hardcore. Not that you aren't hardcore, but..." his voice trailed off as she grinned. "Gotta start trusting somewhere." His blue eyes sparkled.

"Kirk. Over here?" McCoy barked. It was a question voiced as a demand.

"Be right back." he left and Lissa watched the surly doctor show something to Kirk, his arms waving and Kirk's face registering shock. Her mind jumped to the worst possible conclusion, was she dying?

Kirk strode over, McCoy sprinted to keep up.

"Melissa Hazel Armstrong?"

Xxxx

Watching the pale, exhausted girl switch to an edgy aggressive woman in the course of a few uttered syllables was fascinating to the cantankerous doctor, but even more so was the readout sheet in his hand.

"Maybe." the innocence in her voice previously was replaced with a hard acerbity, but the growing discomfort was prominent in her tone.

"When were you going to mention the small fact that you are a daughter of an ambassador from earth?"

"I wasn't." Resignation hung in the words, but McCoy didn't think she'd give that easy, there was still a fire in her eyes.

"And what is this about being kidnapped?" he snapped, too impatient for Kirk to ask, too curious to find out the truth. He studied her reaction, her fair skin paling even more, her gray eyes widening at this fact. She was unaware of it all.

Kirk stepped back, his face lost in thought, then he turned and whispered into McCoy's ear.

"Is it possible its Stroughausen Syndrome?"

"Stockholm? No." McCoy backed away a few steps. "She seems fully aware of her situation, neither is she loyal to her hostage-taker. Generally that takes place as a defense mechanism to cope with cognitive dissonance."

"In English, Doc."

"No, she seems to have no connection to those terrorists other than willfully being there, and when she felt they were wrong, she left. That wouldn't happen..."

"Then why is there that notice on the air? Why would she..."

"I can still hear you, you know." she grumbled.

"Then you explain it to us." McCoy spat.

"I can't."

"Then the next option is taking you back." Kirk stated, and if McCoy had thought she'd changed fast before, she turned into a sand badger from back home. Before his eyes, he watched her slip her hand through the cuff binding her to the bed, and leap away from them.

The painkillers were really working.

McCoy started forward, grabbing for her, Kirk trying to cut her off, but she jumped over another empty bed, gaining valuable distance between them. She had loose smocks on, not the typical gown, and for that Bones was thankful. He'd hate to have to chase after a half-dressed girl, well, this girl, half-dressed.

She grabbed a IV hanger and brandished it in an aggressive stance, swinging it toward the approaching Kirk.

"Hey! Is that how you treat.." he broke off as she took another jab at him, then shoving a whole medicine tray at him. McCoy spun around, searching for the drawer he needed. Trying to find the right hypo-needle, he shifted as quickly through it, mentally cursing himself for not organizing it sooner. Damn nurses needed to restock in a more organized fashion. Grabbing the right one, he spun back to see her wield a nice roundhouse kick to Kirk. So much for taking it easy. He ran toward her in time for her to bring her knee into Kirk's groin. He went down hard, and McCoy grimaced, as he ran in with the needle held high, but she grabbed the IV pole from off the floor and brought it around to hit him in the side. Pain manifested itself in his kidneys, spreading out, and partially immobilizing him, enough for her to step over him and run.

Kirk reached for his comm, "Patient loose from Medical Bay, repeat patient loose. 20's woman light brown hair. Bring her back." his voice was tight, trying not to disclose the pain over the PA system." he looked over at McCoy as he struggled to stand. "Let's go get her."

Growling, McCoy hauled himself to his feet. "Didn't see that coming." He grabbed the dropped hypodermic needle, and chased after Kirk.

Xxxx

She headed up the brightly lit hallway, desperate for some darkness, something to shield her from her pursuers. Skipping into a transport, she selected the engine room. Plenty of things to hide from there. The doors opened revealing two surprised rookies. Taking that to her advantage, she barreled her way through them, sliding down the railing instead of taking the steps, and sprinting across the catwalk. The two men spun and started chasing her. She vaulted herself onto the railing and dropped a good 8 feet to the walkway below. Rolling into the fall, she righted herself and ran. Ignoring the twinges and spasms in her stomach and now her ankle, she skidded around a corner and backed into the darkness.

The one problem with running on a ship, there is no where to go. Kicking herself, she should not have run until they got back, no reason to set them on the defensive. She knew that her flight was instinctive, but she couldn't help feeling she blew it.

She breathed through her mouth, making sure harsh breathing wouldn't be heard, as she felt the heavy footfalls of boot clad recruits.

"Where did she go?"

"Is that who the captain warned about?"

"How the heck do I know? Just find the stupid girl, she could do a hell of a lot of trouble in here."

Her hackles went up at the comment, but she stayed put, knowing her temper would flare faster with the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

She heard him report in that she had been sighted in this area, and suddenly the urge to pee overwhelmed her. Wincing, she moved cautiously, hoping the sensation would lessen. It did the opposite. Gritting her teeth, she tried to not squirm.

The footsteps moved away from her, and she sucked in a deeper breath than she had been taking.

Images started flashing in her memories, dragged up by the very invasive connection to the Vulcan. She tried to push them away, but at this moment, exhaustion, narcotics, and adrenaline mixed together to a very dangerous concoction of open mindedness.

_"What!?" She yelped._

_"I'm sorry dear, but they are ruling it accidental." _

_"I saw him die! By the hands of that, that..." the terms she wished to use were too harsh to use in the presence of her father._

_"You were too far away to see it clearly." He refused to look her in the eye, busying himself with papers on his ornate desk. _

_"I know what I saw, I also know a cover up when I see one. That man is the son of Admiral, but that doesn't mean he gets special treatment." She paced as she spoke, anger making each step heavier._

_"Don't even start that. I'm sorry that Kyle is gone, but you must not throw out accusations without substance." He chided her._

_"I have it. Kyle was looking into a drug ring, he needed one bit of information before going to the school officials, and he found it, and it got him killed by the head guy. Can't you see it?" She stopped pacing and leaned onto the desk, looking her father in the eyes, gray matching gray in coldness. _

_"Why can't you let bygones be bygones? Move on."_

_"Move on." she pulled back, words slapping hard than a hand could. "He was my fiancé and you want me to just forget it?"_

_"Your heart was leading you down the wrong path. Now, I know it hurts, but you can now do what you meant to do." He dismissed her with a flick of his hand._

_She ignored it. "Wrong path? I was headed down it before I met him. He straightened me out. Made me have dreams again, and leave behind the ruckus I was apart of before."_

_"I'm about to be contacted by the Head Councilman of Nearanna. Please, let me prepare."_

The familiar growl of Dr. McCoy sounded out, pulling her from her memories.

"Here she is."


End file.
